El pony sin alas
by Shad0w Master
Summary: Un hermoso día en Equestria dos ponys se conocen y tienen cortas charlas, uno sueña con poder volar el los cielos y tener grandes aventuras y el otro sueña con una vida normal como pony de tierra, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere.


**Bueno primero que nada me presento, hola soy Shadow master una simple persona que quiere publicar sus historias y bla bla bla bla bla... antes de empezar me gustaria pedir perdon por las faltas de ortografia (y con eso me refiero a que no hay comas ni puntos) asi que porfavor una disculpa por eso, os juro que no volvera a pasar... pos... chao** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

* * *

 **Un nuevo amigo**

Solstice: (Era un Día soleado en Ponyville decidió bajar a Comprar unos suministros para su Casa y decidió ir al Parque y nota a un Pony distinto que no avía Visto) Hey Que ahí Pony Cual es tu Nombre

Rio: (ignora a quien le llama y come un cupcake) ÑOM ÑOM

Solstice: (Confundido le habla nuevamente) Hola Estas Ahí (Pone sus ojos Azules para verlo) o Está Comiendo y tiene los Audífonos Bueno Después lo Veo (se eleva y se va volando cuando va encima de él le Cae una Manzana que se resbalo de la Bolsa de Sols. Y le pega en la Cabeza al Pony)

Rio: OUCH (suelta su cupcake y se soba la cabeza) Hey ten más cuidado con tus compras

Solstice: (Se detiene y voltea asía abajo) Que? Ouu Lo siento (Bajo a verlo) Perdona no me percate que se me callo

Rio: hum? (sigue sobándose) no importa solo ten más cuidado, podrías matar a alguien (le devuelve su manzana)

Solstice: Mmm No me gusta recordar el pasado Amigo

Solstice: (ve al Suelo) Uff con el golpe que te di… tu Cupcake déjame recompensarte comprándote uno nuevo

Rio: no, no importa así está bien… aunque si insistes... espera ¿qué quisiste decir con "recordar el pasado? hiciste algo malo?

Solstice: Amm Es peor pero Dejémoslo así venga vamos con Pinkie para cómprate tu Cupcake

Rio: bien aunque sigo con la duda hum... casi se me olvida soy Rio encantado de conocerte

Solstice: a no te Preocupes luego te contare. Oo Soy Solstice un Placer y lamento el Golpe con la manzana (guarda la manzana en la bolsa)

Rio: no importa solo fue un golpecito (se sigue sobando)

Solstice: Jejej Sii apuesto que fue un Gran Golpe volaba muy alto

Rio: no, no fue gran cosa

Solstice: Vale venga vamos por Cupcake de una vez compro para mí y mi hermanita

Rio: ¿hermanita?

Solstice: Ouu Si tengo una Hermanita en casa

Rio: owwww y cuidas de ella? (camina)

Solstice: Jeje Sii pero más bien ella cuida más de mi

Rio: hum?... (se detiene) ella cuida de ti? que quieres decir con eso?

Solstice: (camina) Vamos camina to te detengas y Sii es cuidarme y más bien la que me tranquiliza

Rio: podrías especificar eso? (camina)

Solstice: Amm es mas Parte de mi Cutie Mark se puede decir que aún no yo sé cuál es mi Habilidad especial he pasado varios años saberlo pero nada aun (baja las orejas)

Río: ya veo, no te preocupes ya verás algún día descubrirás eso en lo que eres importante (apoya un casco en su hombro)

Solstice: Aaa Sii eso espero pero tengo que lidiar con algunos detalles en mi Cutie Mark que puedan afectarme

Rio: afectarte? pero com... (Se detiene) o mira ya llegamos

Solstice: (se detiene) Hey ya mero nos pasábamos vamos entremos (Abre la puerta y entra) pásate Rio

Solstice: Antes de decirte algo más dime de dónde eres? Eres nuevo por aquí pues no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez?

Rio: (entra) pues más o menos, siempre he vivido aquí pero llevo un par de años fuera por motivos familiares, regrese hace 2 días

Solstice: Oo bueno eso explica porque no te reconocía (cierra la puerta) Yo vivo en Clousdale pero Sii he tenido asuntos que atender, (voltea a las vitrinas de los Muffins y Cupcakes) Bueno elije los que quieras

Rio: me preocupan las calorías así que solo será uno integral

Solstice: Vale muy Bien si acaso toma más yo tomare 1 docena para mí y mi hermanita venga yo pago esta

Rio: gracias por hacer esto, no conos a otros ponis igual de gentiles que tu

Solstice: Aaa No te preocupes y gracias me gusta llevarme bien con todos los Ponis de este lugar pues desde pequeño me encantaba ayudar mucho a cualquiera sin recibir nada a cambio solo su Satisfacción de haber logrado su actividad

Solstice: Usualmente no me gusta que me ayuden pero me gusta ayudar

Río: eso es algo inusual en un pony humm... Por qué no te gusta que te ayuden?

Solstice: Mmm es inusual que un pony agá muchas preguntas un tanto profundas hacia el otro No? (Lo mira)

Río: lo siento soy algo curioso y a demás no se me ocurre un tema de conversación

Solstice: No te preocupes (Paga todos los Muffins y Cupcake comprados) Gracias Pinkie (volea a Rio) Vámonos te diré algo afuera

Rio: bueno (acompaña a solstice) es algo malo o bueno?

Solstice: Que? No ninguna de Ambas (sale de la Tienda) jajja te comportas como si fuera alguien malo no debes tener

Rio: lo siento es que soy algo... (Sale de la tienda)...curioso

Solstice: No te preocupes (esta de espaldas con rio) bueno no sé si te diste cuenta que puedo cambiar el color de mis ojos pues no siempre fueron azules cuando te conocí (pone sus ojos de Arcoíris)

Rio: HUMM!(le agarra la cabeza y lo acerca para verlo mejor) como haces eso?!

Solstice: (hace su mirada hacia atrás cuando se acerca a ver sus ojos) Amm Pues mis Ojos siempre han Sido así después de que conseguí mi Cutie Mark

Rio: WUAAAAAAAAA EXPLICA EXPLICA! (lo sacude de un lado a otro)

Solstice: Ohohoh (Agitado) Aaa Está bien está bien te diré jajja Cielos

Solstice: Ahí una Condición Rio

Rio: cuál?

Solstice: Jejej Muy Bien seria de que (se acerca a el mirándolo a los Ojos cambia a sus ojos Azules) en no decirle a ningún pony acerca de mi Cutie Mark

Solstice: (levanta su casco) Puedo confiar en ti?

Rio: muy bien tu secreto esta a salvo… ahora DIME! (Lo agita)

Solstice: Au-uugg (Agitado y mareado) dame un momento (voltea alrededor y varios ponis los miran) Que porque nos miran sigan su camino no pasa nada (pone su casco en su cabeza) Por Celestia que tu cutie mark es agitar a los ponies amigo

Solstice: Te dire pero mira son las 3 apenas te vere por la colina que esta afuera de Ponyville por donde se esconde el sol dentro de 4 Horas (Apunta donde se esconde el sol) por alla saliendo de Ponyville te esperare ahi 15 minutos antes de la puesta del Sol y te contare solo asi

Río: muy bien y allí me contaras como la o tuviste? (Brinca sin parar)

Solstice: Te dire mas alrrato en donde te dije ahora tengo que dejar estas cosas en mi casa (guarda los Muffins en la mochila) iras ahi donde te dije Rio?

Río: claro que si te esperare justo ahora (se sienta)

Solstice: Amm Faltan mas de 3 Horas para vernos, No tienes otras cosas que hacer Rio? (se le queda mirando)

Río: (lo toma con fuerza y lo agita) la verdad no como ya dije acabo de llegar por lo q no tengo empleo, no tengo mucho que hacer en casa así que nop no tengo nada mas que hacer mas que agitar ponis

Solstice: (Aguitandolo gritando) AaaAaAaaAhhhh... (se quita los cascos de rio se sus Hombros) Esta bien se como te sientes de emocionado deja de aguitarme porfavor

Solstice: (Ve el Sol) bueno Ire a dejar las manzanas a la casa y Vuelvo ensegida esperame aqui y te guiare a donde ir esta bien Rio?

Rio: Si desacuerdo ( se sienta) te veo en alratito

Solstice: Estoy de acuerdo no tardo vendre rapido (Abre sus alas y despega alejandose hacia las nubes de Cloudsdale) Ufff pero que ponie tan mas activo y curioso e lidiado hoy pero bueno sera mejor darme prisa para no hacerlo esperar

Río: ( se acuesta en el pasto) ese pony tiene ojos extraños... Sera una especie de alíen? Y si planea comerme el cerebro? Mm... Necesitare tomar precauciones

Solstice: (llega a su casa entra y cierra la puerta) Mmm pero que dia que raro Pony encerio pero sera buena forma de tratar de saber mas de el estare mas precabido antes de enseñarle lo que soy (encuentra una nota de su Hermanita en la cocina) Mmm parese que mi hermanita se fue un tiempo con mis papas a Ponijatan de vacaciones te quiero mucho Solstice Attentamente Star Awww que Linda mi Pequeña Star (deja la nota) Bueno sera mejor que me de una ducha rapida e ire con Rio no lo are esperar mucho (deja las cosas en la cocina y se dirije a la regadera a ducharse)

Río: mm... Si fuera un alíen me hubiera atacado hace hace un buen rato aunque no estoy seguro del todo si es un alíen mm... Tal vez sea un reptiliano (se rasca la cabeza)

Solstice: (Sale de bañarse y come un bocadillo) Bueno sera mejor que balla con el (cierra los ojos y baja las orejas) mmm Quisera que mi hermanita estubiera aqui pero bueno esta de Vacaciones (abre los ojos y sale de su casa, despeg y se dirije con Rio)

Rio: hum.. cielos este lugar es muy cómodo (se recuesta) zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Solstice: (volando por los aires) Donde esta creo ya lo per... Oo ya lo Vi ahi esta Rio (baja y aterriza y se acerca a el) Rio Ya llege aqui estoy

Río: que bien estaba quedándome dormido ... Por que tienes el pelo mojado? (Le agarra la cabeza y lo huele)

Solstice: (se hace hacia atras) Hey Wow wow tranquilo me meti a bañar alla en mi casa pero me gusta que se seque con el aire ademas asi brilla no esta mojado solo esta humedo jejeje se secara pronto ven sigeme vamos sigeme

Rio: (se reincorpora)

Solstice: (empieza a caminar para llevarlo al lugar)

Rio: (lo sigue) por que nos alejamos para que me cuentes la historia? Eres un alíen?

Solstice: Nos alejamm.. Espera un Alien?

Río: este... Si por un momento creí que eras un alien y me chuparias el cerebro pero comprobé que no lo eres

Solstice: Aaa Valla si que jusgas antes de conoser a las personas pero me gusta que seas claro en tus palabras y Nop Claro que no soy un extraterrestre y no deves tener miedo si te comere el cerebro aun no e pensado en comertelo

Solstice: Espera dije personas wow si que estoy muy raro este dia perdon repito ponies

Rio: jajajjajajaja bueno es que cuando conoces a un poni y este te pide ir a un lugar alejado de todos es algo sospechoso am... hum... Por sierto No as respondido mi otra pregunta

Solstice: Jajajaj sii te la contestare y ya llegamos aqui estamos es la sima de un pequeño monte aqui no vienen muchos ponies a pasear por eso te traje aqui

Solstice: desde aqui se puede ver la puesta del Sol y la salida de la Luna pero falta poco para que el sol se esconda

Río: no comprendo que tiene que ver eso

Solstice: ( se voleta y lo mira de frente) Dime Rio Porque estas interesado en saber mi pasado

Río: por que me mata saber quien eres

Solstice: Mmm muy bien

Solstice: pero antes de que sepas quien son quiero saber sobre tu cutie Mark

Río: jajajaja bueno (se sienta) en realidad no lo se

Solstice: Jajajja Como no vas a saber sobre tu Cutie Mark es tu abilidad especial

Solstice: Dime en que eres bueno (se sienta)

Río: en realidad no lo se solo un dia me desperté después de un accidente y vi que ya la tenia

Solstice: Un Accidente?

Río: si fue en un ataque en la vieja granja de mi tio

Solstice: Wow un ataque pero que fue lo que paso ?

Río: te lo contare después de que tu me cuentes tu historia

Solstice: (volea al Visible puesta del Sol para salir la Luna) Bueno te contare lo Mio

Rio: siiiiiiiii (lo agarra y lo agita)

Solstice: (Abre sus Alas y lo hace sentar) Encerio Rio porque agitas mucho a los ponies

Solstice: Parese como si yo fuera el unico amigo que as tenido (se le queda viendo)

Río: acabo de llegar recuerdas?

Solstice: (Sus ojos pasan de ser a un color amarillo y vuelven a hacer arcoiris) Ooo Sii perdona creeme es muy dificl controlar mi caracter no soy uno mismo

Rio: que quieres decir? (Mira sus ojos)

Solstice: Mmm (mira los ojos de el y luego voleta hacia la Puesta del sol dandole la espalda) Sabes aveses as echo algo que no puedes remediar o no pudiste evitar el desastre (abre sus alas y las empieza a bajar al mismo ritmo que el sol cuando se valla a esconder) Todos los dias uno puede arrepentirse y hacer algo pero no puedes por temor a hacerte daño a ti mismo o a otros (el Sol esta a la mitad de esconderse y su alas estan en medio) Tener la Nesesidad de Vengarte de alguien que no existe y el Suicidio no es la Mejor alternativa sabiendo que sera peor para los que mas amas (el Sol se esconde y Solstice baja las alas y se las acomoda normalmente y Voltea a Rio con Ojos Azules) Tomando que aquel Ponie que quieres derrotar eres tu Mismo (camina hacia el mirandolo con sus Ojos Azules) Ver morir a tus Mejores amigos para segir en tu vida que no tiene control (su Color rojo del cuerpo empieza a descolorarse y se hace blanca, Su Cutie Mark se hace Azul Oscuro con Negro y Blanco) Pero solo ahi que Resistir lo que te destruye tu propia vida para tomar el Control de tu Propia Linea de Vida (Abre las Alas y una Rafaga de aire azota y la Luna Sale a lo Lejos)

Rio: hum?...

Solstice: Mi Cutie Mark es mas distinta que las demas Jamas e sabido que significa como la tuya pero la mia cambia cada ves que me transformo haci esto no fue accidental Hace tiempo cuando era pequeño (se voltea mirando la Luna) ayudaba yo a todos lo comunque hace uno de pequeño tratar de consegir su Cutie Mark pero cuando intentaba ayudar a algun Pony me salia tan bien pense que obtendria mu cutie Mark pero (Baja la mirada) Nada funcionaba no importaba lo que isiera recolectar manzanas, Reparar cosas, Hacer musica aprender a tocar instrumentos pero ninguna Cutie Mark

Río: jejejeje hacías lo que un pequeño normalmente hace (se acerca a el y lo mira) y como la conseguiste? Solo apareció?

Solstice: jajaja eres muy curioso mi estupido y sensual amigo... espero que no tengas sueño por que esta historia tomara mucho mucho tiempo...

* * *

 **Lo se, lo se esta historia es fea TnT pero me gusta el drama y el suspenso, espero que les gusten los personajes y si se que tengo que mejorar mi ortografía demasiado... pero bueno ya arreglare eso en el próximo capitulo (si es que me animo a escribirlo) HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
